


Speechless

by ricochet



Series: Lucifer Bingo Fics (2019) [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: What Lucifer says in bed isn't always what Chloe expects.





	Speechless

Lucifer talks in bed. It's not a surprise, with the way he talks the rest of the time, but somehow it's still not what Chloe expects.

Before they actually get together she would have laid money on him purring filth at his partners in the kind of voice that made it all seem like a spectacular idea.

When they go to bed, he purrs alright, but there's no filth.

_Tell me how you like this._

_You're astonishing._

_Can you come again?_

_Let me put my mouth on you?_

_Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!_

When he comes the words evaporate in a gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "speechless" on my Lucifer Bingo card.


End file.
